Ending to spike fright
by Pokemonshippingfan1
Summary: Different ending to spike fright
1. Chapter 1

Edited by huoairbender1

Chase's P.O.V.  
As I walked home from school I wondered how to make it up to Sabrina.

I wás still outraged by Adam's attitude towards Sabrina and I, I couldn't believe he would ruin my first and only chance with a girl.

When I got home I sat in my capsule, thinking about Sabrina. I really liked her, she was beautiful and really liked me for myself, it hurt that she now hated me.

I had to get her back.

Adam's P.O.V  
When school ended I walked into the kitchen to grab some pudding, worrying about Chase.

I thought that by getting Sabrina I would feel satisfied but instead I felt like a j***. I was supposed to act like the big brother I was and protect Chase, not take the girl he liked!  
I recalled Chase not paying attention and playing on his phone in school.  
He always pays attention

I had to make Sabrina like him.

Or he would never be the same again


	2. Chapter 2

Edited by huoairbender1

Adam's P.O.V.  
Next morning I woke up with a start and ran to school as fast as I could. When I got there I waited for Sabrina at her locker, I had to talk to her.  
"Hey!"  
"Oh, hi!" She looked surprised to see me there, a look f confusion in her eyes.  
"Look, I need to talk about Cha-" I started, but she cut me off.  
"No, you look. I don't want to hear what you got to say, Chase is not who I thought he was, so bye." And with that she left, speed-walking to class.  
I stood there, all alone. I was running out of options and didn't know what to do, still, I had to help my baby brother, no matter what.

Chase's P.O.V.  
Being the smartest person in the world had always made school pretty useless, but before the incident with Sabrina it had been mildly interesting.  
Now I was bored out of my mind and tuned my annoying professors' voice off.  
I was caught playing on my pone twice in literature class and got detention because of it.  
I couldn't care less, Sabrina ocupying my mind the entire time.  
And now we had to present the molecule project.  
Well crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Edited by huoairbender1

Chase's P.O. , I got into the Chemistry lab, wanting nothing more than to be out of there. I wanted to run and hide, but that wouldn't solve I took my seat I watched Sabrina, graciously walk into the class. I felt myself blushing she sat a few spaces away from me.When she gave a sharp look with her beautiful green eyes, I realized I was staring and my cheeks reddened even more.  
God, she was breathtaking.  
When Professor D*** told us we were to present our molecules, I sank on my seat, trying to make myself smaller, absolutely embarrassed.  
As we walked upfront, I held shakily a cardboard box, which I dumped on a table.  
The pieces of our, now broken, molecule, rolled around and heat rushed to our cheeks.  
"This" I sighed "is our project." I saw the other students stifle their laughter and Sabrina glared at me as I explained what our project was supposed to look like.  
I finished and Troy, one of the jocks, started laughing at us.  
That did it.  
I ran out of the classroom, tears pooling in my eyes, thinking about Sabrina's afternoon at our house.  
Remembering how I lost her.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's _P.O.V._

 _When_ I got home I wondered about Sabrina and Chase, how could I make her listen to me? As I pondered (whatever that means) Mr. Davenport came into the Lab.  
"Hey Adam! How about we spend some family time together? Go get your siblings so we can talk about my new invention and how awesome I am!" I sighed, just the day he wanted to try and be a good father, we were having a fight, and worse even, I had to fix it!  
"I'm busy, so what about...no?" He snorted.  
"Adam, you're never busy! What could you possibly be doing?  
"I need to get Sabrina to date Chase! Plus, he's in detention and maybe a little tiny bit depressed." I finished in a tiny voice, begging he hadn't heard.  
"What? Why?!" He heard and the vein in his forehead was pulsing. And so, I explained everything.  
"Let me see if I got this straight, you ruined your little brother's only chance to date a girl? Because you were jealous?!" How was it possible for the vein on his head to be twice the size it had been before?  
"Yes."  
"So, you do realize his notes are slipping because of you?" He was a little red now and I couldn't feel guiltier.  
"Of course I know that!"  
"Did you talk to her?" And now the guilt gave way to anger.  
"Yes I told you that but she won't listen to me!"  
"Then make her listen!" I sighed, again.  
"I'll try."  
"Okay, if that's fixed I'll go stop Leo for breaking my things."He left and even though he wasn't there, I still answered.  
"M'kay."


End file.
